


Outsiders

by RedCynder123



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor blood shed, Minor touchy subjects, minor charater death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCynder123/pseuds/RedCynder123
Summary: After sans and papyrus escaped the graps of dr. Gaster the two became homeless and now sure what to do.After what seemed like all hope was lost Hilda, a young griffin saved them and gave them shelter and foodNow in a gang of misfits abandon or forgotten, they have to find ways to surviveOr dust like the rest...





	Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> So this is alot like little skeleton thiefs that I may cancel so this one can replace it. But ive included alot of ocs of many variants and if you want suggest your ocs to me, ya never know if you might be picked to be in the book  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this and ill see you later!
> 
> P.s updates will be slow but ill try to work hard
> 
> P.p.s Dont exspect as much next time  
> In the frame of word count cause ive never wroten that much, but hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> Also im gonna pet ya'll decide on what to ship in this book, I kinda wanted to do a sans x oc book like this but im not sure if you would like it ((its hilda btw)) but ill let you chose :3 if i can get AO3 to work -_-
> 
> Word count 4010

The patter of feet echoed from the rooftops of Hotland as a shadow jumped from roof to roof. Above crowds that where to busy doing there own things to ever think of looking up. The shadows disappeared as the shadow jumped down into an alleyway. He stealthily hopped down onto a cover for a window. Carefully and quietly he jumped again to a window seal lower down. Hanging off the edge he finally dropped to the ground with a small stumble but otherwise was just fine. 

Two white eye lights danced around the area before spotting what he was looking for. “you got it?” A kids voice asked as another monster revealed itself in the sunlight. 

It was a dragon like monster with Black scales with rose red leathery skin underneath and a white underbelly that ran down to the tip of it's tail that ended in a point. The feathers on his back of his head and body where red with the fins on his head that pointed out straight. his arms had red feathers that reflected in the sun that also probably helped him glide and long claws on his hands to help with climbing. He was wearing a tan torn t-shirt with a black ፑ on his shirt and darker brown pants to match with the rockdrakes scales. He also seemed to walk on two's but also probably walked on fours as well. 

“As long as you have the gold.” the other monster replied a black sword like tongue slipping through two fangs positioned at the bottom of his jaw.

“Course I do, what do you think I am? A pawn?” A Deep yet young voice asked as other shorter skeleton stepped out into the sunlight. The skeleton was wearing a bit to big blue hoodie with its hood up, yellow rain boots and basketball shorts.

Rummaging through his jacket he pulled out a bag if gold. “So you have you're part?” The skeleton asked. The dragon like monster hesitated his tongue flicking out again before pulling something from behind him. “One useless bag of junk.” He said tossing over a bag over to the skeleton that caught it. He looked inside it making sure everything was there before tossing over the gold for the dragon like monster. 

“Thanks Flicker.” He said positioning the bag over his shoulders filled with scraps from machines. “Anytimes Sans.” he said storing his gold away before gripping the wall with his claws climbing straight up and disappeared over the edge. 

Sighting the skeleton or Sans stretched before running and climbing up the wall the away he came hosting himself onto the roof. Tying the bag shut he starting to run again East jumping in between roofs or crossing planks another stray kids had left to go across them to other parts of the city. Suddenly he veered left, away from the crowded streets as he passed lesser busier streets before he met with a completely empty place that was quite rare in Hotland. Jumping down from a low roof to the ground he called “I'm home!” opening an abandoned homes door walking in. 

Inside wasn't much, scraps if clothes, old extremely run down furniture dotted around the area, everything that you need to survive at least. Another figure was laying on the dusty couch tapping away on a Gameboy the elder found with a few games to give him. When Sans announced his presence the younger skeleton looked from over the arm of the couch “Oh! Hello Sans!” the skeleton waved pausing his game before sitting up looking at Sans with a happy smile. The younger skeleton was wearing a orange striped shirt and blue jean shorts. A pair of red boots was positioned by the door that was probably the youngers since of the size difference in the two boots. After slipping off his rainboots Sans slipped on two pairs of pink slippers. “What are you playing?” he asked wandering over to the younger skeleton. “P-pa ah! Pocket monsters.” he said having some struggle saying the name for a second. 

“That's cool.” the older let out a yawn as he sat the bag down and disappearing farther into the house coming back with a pair of hand made blueprints made of chalk and some contraption that looked like a mass of metal. He laid the stuff out digging through the bag pulling things out. 

“What's that?” papyrus asked getting up sitting down near his brother as he gathered things. “Something I got from Flicker.” he said pulling a screwdriver out and a few bolts fastening them into the contraption. “Oh! Is it that ah rockdrake dragon monster right?” papyrus asked as Sans did his work. “Yep that him.” he said papyrus smiling “how was he?” papyrus asked Sans fastening another piece of metal to the object. “Ah uh really good. he asked about you to. He was wondering how you where doing.” he said. It was a flat lie but when he looked over to papyrus it was clearly worth it. Other street kids didn't care about other kids unless they had money or needed someone else to save their hind. It was like a code on the streets, you help someone else out of a mess so when it's you asking for help your not abandoned. “Well! Tell him i'm doing very well!” papyrus chirped his face brightening. Sans just chuckled “Will do.” he said. He reached over grabbing a knife starting to carve runes into the side of the object. 

“What are you making?” papyrus asked Sans humming before smiling “Finished.” he said holding it up for himself and papyrus to see. The object looked like a pair of bat wings without the skin in the middle to help them fly. The wings where also covered head to tail in ruins, literally, there was also a metal like tail with the same structure of bone like outline. The place where Sanses back would be had a leather strip so the metal didn't touch his bones. It was kinda like a backpack with foldable wings and tail. he slipped it on like a backpack. his eye lit up, gulping crossing his figures he mumbled a small prayer they worked as the spaces where skin should be lit up with blue and yellow magic. “Hah! Those books are useful!” Sans said the tail moving on command from his magic as he folded and opened his wings over and over again. Sans seemed a genuine happy as he tried flapping them. “Woah!” papyrus said amazed looking over the wings as Sans giggled “I need to try them!” he said heading out of the house climbing up the side of the house that had a rusty ladder next to it. Papyrus followed climbing up onto the roof as Sans jumped up flapping his new wings quickly but fell back to the roof on his back when his tail curled the wrong way. Shaking his head Sans tried again this time hovering for a bit more before the pattern of his flaps broke making him go left before toppling to the ground with a huff.

“ookkkkk…” he mumbled launching into the air flapping then again but it dropped back onto the ground. “Be careful Sans.” papyrus said nervously. Sans huffed barely hearing papyrus “Maybe if I take off from a height.” he hummed looking off of the edge of the roof backing up eyes narrowing. He suddenly ran forward jumping off of the edge disappearing as he fell. “Sans?!” Papyrus rushed over looking over the edge. Sans hovered a good five feet below papyrus pumping his wings as hard as he could and aiming his tail trying to keep balanced that was failing by the way he would go one way than quickly back to the other. Even falling and catching himself barely from slamming into the ground. He lost his balance again stumbling not realizing he was only a few inches from the ground. He was able to keep upright as they Flickered out quickly after he landed. “Still need some work.” He mumbled papyrus jumping down after him. “Are you ok??” He asked worriedly inspecting him up and down. “I'm fine.” Sans chuckled. After papyrus seemed satisfied he led Sans inside. “Come! Let's have some dinner!” he said with a chuckle Sans smiling even if he knew they didn't have a lot.

After a depressingly small dinner off bread the two headed to bed. Papyrus was able to fall asleep even with his hyper attitude but Sans for the life of him couldn't fall asleep. Sighing he got up and off of the couch they were sleeping on. Sans walked outside climbing onto the rooftops. He let himself wander looking down at the streets that were still full but not as packed as before probably good pickpocketing time but it ways to risky with too few people. He even saw a royal guard patrol pass every few minutes. Royal guards where frequent around here and he knew he had a pretty big bounty on his head so getting spotted was out of question. 

Sliding down a pipe the jumped landing on the ground and leaning against the wall. Sighing he felt his hunger gnaw at him suddenly making him grunt. Sighing he forced himself off the wall wondering if there was anyplace he could steal from at this time of night. Huffing he continued to walk around though alleyways before he heard wind wip past him quickly and claws hitting the ground “Hey Flicker.” he said looking back at him as he passed by him. 

“Hey Sans.” Flicker fazed into assistance behind him as his scales changed colors to their normal shade. “I saw you wandering around.” He said padding after him the two falling beside the other “Is papyrus asleep?” He asked lounge flicking out if his mouth before retreating just as fast. 

“Yeah, why?” Sans asked turning a corner as Flicker did. “I was curious if you wanted to join the gang, were gonna hang out.” He said. The tone if his voice told something else though to Sans “you planning a heist?” He asked calmly Flicker huffing. “Nothing like that.” He said “we stole a bunch of beer earlier and haven a little party, but we were gonna see about a sneaking into a bakery around the block for something to eat.” He said rolling his shoulders. “I don't know, I only steal what I have to…” Sans said knowing the gang did this stuff all the time, but he only stole what he had to for the two brothers to survive. 

“Aw come on, just this once! Plus, it is all that we need, kids are hungry ya know.” He said. Alcohol does sound good right now… Sighting softly Sans sighed “fine…” He mumbled Flicker giving him a grin “good! Because we're already here.” He said looking up. Sans did to seeing an bakery colored different shades of purple all around ‘Tuffets Sweat Shop?’ That crazy spider lady?” He said nervously 

“Yeah, heard they have some expensive stuff, probably pretty good of it's that much.” “You do know that-” “Guys!” Flicker called seeing three figures appear from the hallway in front of them. “Foyo! Hilda! Sliver!” Flicker called as the three figures showed themselves. 

One, the tallest of the group was a fire dragon. His horns stuck out backwards upwards and then back again. Under them were two more sets for horns that curlew slowly upward steadily but ended in a point shorter than the first, and the third ended even shorter. His scales were an amazing vibrant red with his underbelly molding into orange and folding quickly into yellow. His wings folded on his back did the exact same with his spines yellow. Spines also ran all the way down his tail to the tip. 

The second one that was shorter than the first but still tall was a completely white white a brownish gray back that folded on the top half of her body like fondant on a cake. The griffins talons though was a light yellow that stand out nicely. Her eyes was also a red giving off an eerie vive. 

The third and shortest was a wolf with a black stripe going down the middle that morphed into a gray and then into a white down to his paws. 

The griffin or Hilda was wearing a black Varsity jacket that was black with a white design and sleeves, with an eagle placed on the left side, it also had trim if red in areas that matched it nicely. The dragon or Foyo wasn't wearing much but he had an assortment if bottles around his neck all glowing different colors that shined in the sun, two feathers that so very well could be phoenixes sense it seemed that they glowed pinned under his spike on his head. They were pointed upward and outward; the tips were black meaning the two were probably portable quills. The wolf however was wearing a Royal blue jacket with black trim and a white wolf head on the right side, the jacket also had rockets that the wolves paws were in. 

“Hey guys!” Sans said knowing them all, but not very much, but Hilda. Hilda was one of Sanses closest friends. Honestly she was one of the first monsters he ever met that took time out if her day for them. When they first ah…. Became homeless the skeletons barely new how to fend for themselves and were close to dusting when Hilda found them. Scared at first the two barely trusted her but over the years she taught them the ways of a street kid, where to get the best food, How to pickpocket other monsters, what to look out for. She was like there… their kid mom in a way. Sans and papyrus eventually went their own; but Hilda introduced them to the gang a month later and they happily joined. It's been at least five months since they've joined and most if the others had warmed up to the brothers but some were still… Bitter about it. 

“Who brought the runt along?” Foyo growled softly letting a breath of smoke escape from his mouth. A warning that if Sans did anything dumb he was gonna get roasted. Yet no one really have seen him roast someone else, so everyone thought it was just bluff. “I did Foyo, I thought he could help get us inside.” Flicker said back. 

As the two barked at the another in the background Sans turned to look at the lock on the door, “class 10 lock, brand new.” he spoke to himself as Hilda came over. Sans knelt down to look at the lock more closely looking at it in his hands. “been trying to unlock it for weeks with no luck.” Sans pulled a hair pen front his pocket, shaping it for the point to point outwards. Sticking the paperclip inside he listened playing around with the lock. 

“Don't think your gonna have much luck their.” Another voice spoke, slivers voice spoke up approaching on Sanses other side watching him mess with it. Sans didn't say anything though just focusing. 

“What's the runt doing?” Foyo’s voice spoke up from behind Sans his eyes glaring into his back like razors. “He's trying to pick the lock thank you very much.” Hilda spoke back at the dragon giving him a hard glare before looking back at Sans. Sans ignored the bickering behind him smiling when he heard the click of the lock unlocking. Looking back at the group and tossing the lock up down in is hand he said “you said?” He was mostly looking at Foyo when he said that though. The group looked at him in shock before they went inside the restaurant. It wasn't exactly what you expect from a presumed rich place. There were plenty of seats for everyone and they seemed to be in perfect condition ((almost like no one has ever sat in one)) but there were cobwebs everywhere to the point it looked like it was run down. “Camras?” Sans asked as they entered “all disabled, made sure of that.” silver spoke up as they all split up but Sans stayed still looking up at the ceiling. 

“you sure? I've heard that she has like spider drone things that watch the shop as well.” Sans said looking around with a shiver feeling watched. Foyo spoke up with a huff “Positive I melted any camera in the area.” he said “that's not what I mean-” “Look! Back here!” Hilda's voice came from the kitchen like area Sans sighing following Foyo as he rushed off towards the voices. Sans took one more look around before ducking into the kitchen. The four stopped in shock next to the others as they looked around. 

The Kitchen was huge and filled with food that was on display it was probably put out in the diner when it was open, but there was quite a few ovens and much more than one person really needs but it was a amazing sight to the starving group of outcasts. So they did what any outcast of kids would do if they were invited to a free all you can eat diner; They dug in. The group split up and even the nervous Sans headed forward after the group. Hilda and Silver both went for the scones that where farther down while Flicker and Foyo scaled the literal wall of doughnuts and other things that were kept in like filing cabinets thing: The two settling on their own row. Sans more or less let him settle where more of the cakes where and ate. They all ate till they were all stuffed to the max. Flicker and Silver were already asleep Sans very much on the way down before Foyo’s voice spoke up “We should get out of here before someone comes by.” He said Sans looking up at him. He was flurrying his wings open nudging Flicker that was still very much asleep. “Agreed we should.” Hilda's voice answered back. Even though both voices were laced with tiredness he still heard the shifting of them moving. Blinking a few times he watched his vision swirl as he was picked up and hoisted onto Hilda's back. He instantly held on to her as she continued to move. 

Blinking trying to wake up Sans looked up to see Hilda waking silver up that shook there head tiredly but got up, and Flicker being carried down to the floor by Foyo, or more like, Foyo dropping Flicker to the floor which jolted him awake. Sighing a thought suddenly smacked him in the skull “Pap-!” “Don't worry I got some stuff for him.” Hilda said almost preparing for the question Sans sighing in relief, he watching silver get on Foyo’s back and Flicker get ready to glide. He couldn't believe he ate before even thinking about his own brother….. Was he that hungry he forgot? Sans shook the thought off as the three headed for the front door. 

Snuggling into the feathers on Hilda's back he let himself start to nod off before a sudden stop made him blink back awake. They stayed like that listening even Silver completely awake ears swivelling around, He himself though didn't hear anything but he listened as well knowing better than to fall asleep. Twitching he felt something on his leg but when he looked down he saw nothing, He guessed it was just a feather. Slowly the group headed out of the building Hilda and Foyo taking off Flicker close behind after getting some air to guild after them. “What did y'all here?” he asked still confused on what happened 

“We thought we heard a laugh but it was so faint we barely heard it, We guessed it was nothing though and got out of there as fast as we could.” Sliver said over the wind Sans nodding leaning back into Hilda. “Want me to fly you home?” she asked Sans thinking before nodding “Yeah it's almost morning anyway and Pap will be worried if i'm not there.” He said Hilda nodding “See y'all at the camp?” She asked the others. They nodded continuing forward. Swerving a little to fast for Sans to take, empty stomach or not, she changed directions diving down to gain a bit of speed as they headed east. She evened out the ride it silent before Sans sighed “Thanks.” They said Hilda not looking at him as she responded “No problem.” She said an awkward yet comfortable silence falling over the two as the crystals started to brighten up to represent in a daytime. Closing his eyes he sighed “Why…. did you take me in… all that time ago?” He asked Hilda seeming to be thinking before responding “I knew how it felt to be alone… when I was extremely young Foyo told me I was casted out by my parents because of my ‘odd colorings’ and ‘red eyes’” she started slowly almost like she was living her past. “But Foyo found me a few days later I believe, I can't remember, but he said I was practically bones when he found me and took me in back to the group. And… He raised me like I was his own child believe it or not.

When I found y'all…. Starved… and alone I knew that I couldn't leave you two to dust right then and there… So I took yall in under my wing to raise you like Foyo raised me.” She said opening her eyes back looking back at Sans that was looking up at the faraway ceiling above them. He was quiet, eyes black before sighing “Yeah… You were like are guardian angel when you appeared. When you went to grab me and you where still flying I honestly thought I was in heaven…” He said his voice having a more… softer tone. “But when I woke up the second time and saw Papyrus next to me… I thought we both died…before Foyo showed up.” he chuckled with a sigh. “he was always hard on us but… It was good practice.” He said. The two fell back into a quiet atmosphere before Hilda spoke back up “How about you..? Why were you on the streets?” he asked Sans twitching slightly responding after some thought “Ah…. same…. Reason?” He said more like a question glad Hilda wasn't looking at him at the moment. “Sans.” She said her voice neutral Sans looking anywhere but Hilda. “Heh… can't fool you… it's nothing… really…” he said rubbing his right arm. “Sans please… You've avoided the topic for years-” “I SAID… it's…. Nothing.” He said his voice rising as he snapped out the words but he forced it back down and his voice to go back to normal “You would look at me differently if I did tell you…” “...” Hilda sighed “I can't make you talk… I just know the thought of it seems to bother you like you did something horrible.” she said. Sans let out a dry laugh before going quiet again. “It's… not important…” He said softly before seeing his hideout area where he and papyrus stayed “Right down there.” He nodded Hilda diving landing on top of the house.

Sans slipped off of her back as they landed “Thanks for the ride.” he said softly looking back at her. Hilda nodded “Anytime, and if you wanna talk… you know where to find me.” She said turning away from the skeleton as she opened her wings to take flight, but hesitated for just a split second before taking off into the air. She turned back to where the two came from. Sans watched her till she was a just a speck in the ‘sky’ before sliding down to the ground and into there little house. he dropped down into the house glad to see papyrus was still asleep. Sighing he sat the bags of sweets on the table with a note for papyrus when he woke up before dragging himself to his room tiredly flopping down on the bare mattress called a bed. Curling himself in a badly ripped up blanket he let himself drift off slowly the weight of the last day lying heavily on him. Why did he listen to Flicker… and the rest of the gang for the matter… well, it got them a meal… but he had a bad feeling this was gonna backfire… 

horribly...


End file.
